The World is His Responsibility
by nolanb780
Summary: When the Avengers have to take care of a baby Loki, Thanos decides to attack. He's after Loki, but it threatening the earth at the same time. The Avengers and Thor try to protect the planet while taking care of Loki. But will Loki's magic get back under control and let him be himself again? Will he bother to help save the mortals so they'll forgive him? Or will he become Thanos?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Alright...so writing this while my writer's block is coming. My first chapters are usually rough and kind of rushed and all...but as the story goes on...it gets better :) I'm going to be writing four fanfics at a time. My hotel Transylvania one is almost done, so technically three at a time. ;)**

**Chapter 1**

**TPOV**

* * *

Thor showed up at Tony's house with the most shocking thing the Avengers have seen. Wrapped up in his red cape was a sleeping, two year old, Loki. They were suprised at how innocent he looked. Sleeping peacefully in his older brother's arms. They were frightened when the young Loki turned blue, with strange markings on his skin.

"It's his Jotun form. The frost giants, he was abandoned when he was a baby." Thor explained.

"Wait...so...he was thrown away like garbage when he was just a newborn?" Natasha asked.

"Yes." Thor replied.

"Wow...talk about rough beginnings." She said.

"So, why did you bring the little monster here? What makes you think we're going to help you take care of a little shit like him?" Clint snarled.

Thor glared at him. "Do not call him such names. He still has a tiny bit of his memory. He only knows our father and mother, me, Sif, The warriors three, and how to use his magic. That's all. He has no idea who you are, what he did here, and why everyone hates him." Thor said.

Tony rubbed his temples, "Thor, we have no idea how to take care of a two year old Loki. Especially when he knows how to use his magic still."

"He can only do little pranks with it. He doesn't have his full powers anymore. My father is trying to figure out what went wrong." Thor said.

"What do you mean, went wrong?" Steven asked.

"His magic freaked out and he turned into this." Thor said.

"Wow..." Banner whispered.

Nastasha stared at the thinking men, then rolled her eyes. "Since they are blind enough to not realize he's only a helpless two year old now, I'll handle him. With your help." she said as she turned to face the rest of the Avengers.

"But- Clint started.

"Shut it, Clint." Natasha said as she gently picked up Loki.

He shifted a little bit in her arms, but continued to sleep peacefully. She smiled softly at him. It was strange seeing this Loki than the crazy one they saw a month ago.

Thor sighed, "Thank you. I'll be back in three days. I need to help my father with this." he said as he flew through the roof.

"So...we're stuck with a baby Loki while he's figuring this problem out?" Tony asked.

"Yes." Natasha replied.

"Well...what do we do with little Reindeer games here?"

"I guess...put him on a bed for a nap."

"Alright...Jarvis, make a crib for Loki." Tony commanded.

"Yes sir." Jarvis replied.

They waited ten minutes before Jarvis said it was ready. When they got to the room, Natasha carefully lied Loki down. He didn't make a noise as he continued to sleep.

She studied him for a while. He did look different. Last time she saw him, his eyes were ice blue, now they were emerald. She figured that out with just lifting his eyelid. His hair was still smooth and raven black, his skin still pale. He looked like a two year old though. The baby face, the tiny body, the big deer eyes. She smiled again before walking away and silently shutting the door behind her.

Tony raised an eyebrow, "Since when did you know what to do with a child?" he asked.

She smirked, "All women know what to do with a child...men are...to...blind and deaf to even know to suck it up, pick up the baby, and help Thor out." she said before walking away.

Tony stood there, "Ouch." he mumbled.

* * *

**Author's note: Hope I got the personalities right...well here's my first shot at a Avengers fanfic. Review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Thanks for the great review! :) Here's chapter 2! Now watch me fail at two year old talk...**

**Chapter 2**

**TPOV**

* * *

Three hours passed before Natasha walked back up to check on Loki. When she opened the door, she saw Loki sitting up. He looked at her. His big emerald green eyes curious and confused.

He didn't speak as she gently picked him up and brought him downstairs. He studied the walls, ceiling, steps, everything he passed. Natasha had a feeling he was one smart kid growing up. She smiled at the thought of Loki growing up. But then wondered why he became evil.

"Because of mwy pwast." Loki said in his two year old voice.

Natasha looked at him in surprise. "You can read my mind?"

"Yes!" he cheered.

She chuckled when she walked into the kitchen.

Clint turned around to glare at Loki. The two year old boy only looked at him, confused.

"What?" he asked.

"He sounds...different." Tony commented as he walked in.

"Diffwent?" Loki asked.

Natasha smiled again, "Well, he's only two. What did you expect?"

"I don't know.."

"It would be weird if he had his adult voice, don't you think?"

"Yeah."

She set him down on the kitchen table. "Want anything to eat?" she asked.

"No." Loki replied.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Okay...are you thirsty?"

"Yes."

"Water?"

"No, m-wilk" he said.

She couldn't help but smile at his little kid tone. She sighed as she looked at the cups. "Loki, you wouldn't spill a big kid cup...would you?" she asked.

"I'm not stwepid." Loki mumbled.

"I wasn't saying you were, sweetie."

"Okay...sorwhee."

"It's okay."

After giving Loki his drink, she went and got herself a glass of water. Loki drank the small glass of milk and put the cup down. He looked around the kitchen.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"In...uh...our house." Steven said as he walked in.

"Who are you?"

"Steven."

"Oh...okay. Steven."

He looked at Natasha, "So...how's he doing?"

"Good...I think I'm starting to talk to him like he's my own child." Natasha replied.

"Why?"

"I called him sweetie...like a mother does."

"Well, you are a woman aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Motherly instincts...I guess."

"Of course you know about that."

"What can I say? I was taught well."

She laughed as she grabbed Loki's cup and put them in the sink. Loki yawned before rubbing his eyes.

"Tired already?" Natasha asked.

Loki nodded.

"Want another nap?"

"Yes, pwease."

She picked him up and put him in his crib again. After she was sure he was asleep, she walked back downstairs. Where she saw Thor.

"I thought you would be back in three days. It's only been...a few hours." she said.

"My father wanted me down here. Loki is going to grow up fast."

"How fast?"

At that moment a now four year old Loki ran down the stairs. She raised an eyebrow.

"You just went in for a nap."

"I know."

He sounded a little older, which confused Natasha. "So...he's about three?"

"Nope, four. He'll go up by two's" Thor replied.

"So...how old was he? Before this."

"Well...us Asgardians age differently from mortals. In Asgard, he is 130, which is equivalent to 25 in mortal years."

"So...you are 105 years older?"

"Yes. I'm 132 years old, which is 27 in mortal years."

"I see, so he's not really 4 is he?"

"Nope, 109."

"Wow..."

"So...he's going by two's...in mortal years. He changes age every..."

"I'm not sure. We'll have to see, but we also need to prepare. Thanos is starting his attack."

"What do you mean?"

"He attacked Jotunheim three days ago and is on his way to Asgard. It takes time for him to be able to form a portal. It take three or four months total."

"So we have almost a year to prepare."

"Yes. I will tell the others. Loki, behave."

"Yes, sir."

Natasha sighed and looked at Loki. He was sitting on the couch, playing with a little ball of fire. She was amused by the ball of green flames until Clint burst into the room.

"So Thanos is coming!?" he asked/shouted.

"Yes. We have around eight months." she replied.

"How does he know all about this?"

"I don't know. Most likely they have a spy there."

"Right, so how quick is he going to age?"

" Right now, he's aging by two's. He should be back to his original age soon, but we're not sure how fast he'll age. It could go from one hour to three months!"

"Well, will he regain his memory?"

"I don't know."

"Hopefully he doesn't. I don't want that sarcastic, pain in the ass, Loki back."

"I'm not sarcastic or a pain in the-

"Do not repeat that a word!" Natasha said as she shushed him.

Loki looked at her with confused eyes. "Why?"

"It's a bad word."

"Oh...okay."

She sighed, "Don't repeat bad words around him."

"Why? He's a villain isn't he?"

"No! He was but now he's only four and doesn't remember any of that. I don't want you to start him off."

"Sorry mom." Clint mumbled.

She glared at him before sighing. "I hope he gets back his memory and right age in time for Thanos' arrival. If we can convince him-

"He won't help us. If he gets back his memory, then he won't. He's a bastard! He'll probably team up with the guy!"

"No he won't! Unless we convince him to team up with us."

"He killed many people and took over my mind. Do you think he could really be good again? I don't."

"I killed many more people than him. I didn't even care that they had families of their own. I've delt with worst people than him. Most went evil for money. He did because he was broken."

"How do you know?"

"I talked with Thor one night. I was curious about Loki and he told me all about him. From his birth till...well now I guess."

Clint didn't answer as he walked out, clearly angry that Natasha was right. Anyone can change and she believed he deserved the chance.

* * *

**~two days later~**

"He's still four?" Tony asked.

"Yeah." Thor sighed.

"He aged in one hour last time!"

"No, he was two for a few days. We'll just need to wait."

"Will he regain his memory?"

"We're hoping on it. Before Thanos comes...hopefully."

"How do you even know about him?" Clint asked as he sat down with the two men.

"We..know a prisoner that used to be there. We rescued him two days ago. Then got word about Jotunheim from our gate keeper."

"Oh. So when is that little brat going to be whatever age he was? He's playing so many fucking pranks on me that I'm ready to strangle him."

"He's only four and he has magic. He's the god of mischief, lies, and fire. What did you expect? Him to be an angel?" Thor growled, angry about Clint's name calling on Loki.

"Sorry I asked."

* * *

**~Meanwhile with Loki~**

"Loki get off the ceiling this instant!" Natasha yelled.

"No! Not until you say sorry for yelling at me!" Loki replied.

"No, because you did wrong!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Did not!"

"Don't make me get Jarvis!"

Loki growled in frustration and then smirked. He transformed into a hawk and flew around the room.

"Oh I swear!"

Clint was shocked when he walked in on Natasha chasing a black hawk. He couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry it's rushed and disorganized! My mind is going blank! ~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Thanks for the reviews! ^.^**

**Chapter 3**

**NPOV**

* * *

Three days had passed and Loki was still four. He was starting to get more powerful though and more smart. He could easily make himself disappear, form shadows to scare people, control the light, create a winter storm in the middle of spring. Everyone had to keep telling him to quit it, but he was a trickster.

Natasha glared at the four year old Loki. "How many more times do I need to tell you this?" she growled.

"Don't know." Loki smirked.

She rolled her eyes, "Up to your room."

"But that's all magic proof! Thanks to dumb Thor.." Loki snarled.

"Now."

Loki stomped up to his room and slammed the door shut. She sighed, "When will be his regular self?" she asked aloud.

"Don't know, why you miss the old Loki?" Clint asked, walking in.

"Yes! The smart, evil, slick Loki! The one who wasn't as annoying as this!"

"He's four."

"Yes, but...you've hated him since his two year old self came here."

"Yes, but in the past few days I've warmed up to him. His tricks are funny."

"But the blizzards aren't."

Thor walked in and sighed, "The blizzard is over. I need to get through to him."

"Did he do this when he was actually this age?" Natasha asked.

"Yes, we thought it was his magic but it was his Jotun form."

"His what?"

"His frost giant form. They control winter, but only the royal ones do. The others control ice and frost." Thor explained.

"So...he's royal?"

"Yes, in Asgard and Jotunheim. But he's technically the lost prince of Jotunheim. They have no idea he's the once that was taken from the temple."

"Wait, so he was originally born in Jotunheim but your father kidnapped him?"

"No, he adopted him. Laufey abandoned him because he was ashamed of Loki's size. But Loki s a crone. They're usually female, but with frost giants...there is no gender."

"Wait, a crone? I've read about them." Banner said as he walked in.

Thor looked at him, "You did?"

"Yes, they are very interesting...people." Banner said.

"How?" Clint asked as he sat down with the others.

Thor nodded for Banner to continue. Banner sighed, "A crone is a goddess of some sort. They represent wisdom, rebirth, completion, and occult. They can look back on their life and see their deeds. They can watch over their children and grandchildren. Without that one crone in their life, they wouldn't have existed." Banner explained.

"Oh...wow." Clint said.

"Yeah, but a frost giant one is a little different than a regular crone." Thor said.

"How?" Banner asked, curiously.

"They can control all the magic in the nine realms. They were the original king of the nine realms. The royalty Crones consisted of the regular crones and the frost giant crones. The last one before Loki was Helba." Thor explained.

"Wow, so he's the last one?"

"No, there are others. But they were locked away by the dark elves' leader, Malekith, and Thanos. They had teamed up and they're after Loki because of this and the fact he had failed Thanos."

They all nodded, shocked by how powerful Loki actually is. Natasha then looked at Thor. "I've read about Norse mythology, Loki is the god of mischief, fire, and lies. Never said anything about those crones. Did talk about Helba though." she said.

"Yes, but we hid the rest of the history from them. We didn't want them publishing books about it and then Thanos being able to find him more easily." Thor replied.

"Oh, also...does he really have three kids. The wolf, snake, and the eight legged horse?"

"Yes, they're quit powerful. The eight legged horse, Sleiphiner, is my father's steed. The wolf, Vali, and the serpent, Iormungand. He has more...with Sigyn of course.."

"Who's Sigyn?" Clint asked.

"His wife, she disappeared many years ago. Along with his children."

"Oh."

As they all sat there in awkward silence, Banner decided to speak up. "Are those three going to help us in the war with Thanos and the elf guy?" he asked.

Thor looked at him, "I don't know. Only Loki can decide, but he doesn't know he has children."

"I thought you said he remembered-

"Yes, I know. We forgot about the other things!"

"Oh."

"We'll need to wait till he remembers everything again." Thor said, finishing his answer to Banner's question.

* * *

**~4 hours later~**

They all got ready to eat as Thor and Natasha went to get Loki. When they opened the door they were met with an eight year old Loki.

"What?" the boy asked.

"Dinner..." Natasha and Thor said.

Loki smiled before hopping off the bed and walking downstairs. They both turned and watched him.

"Well, he's eight now. Right?" Natasha asked.

"Yes."

She watched him transport himself downstairs. "More powerful with magic?"

"Yes.."

"Fun."

* * *

**Author's note: Alright, so I put some Norse mythology in here. but...I twisted it around and added my own stuff in. So..it's kind of an AU. :) So please don't get mad! I can change it if you like! Sorry for any mistakes and please review! Thank you! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Well...I know I just posted chapter 3 a few hours ago but...I'm bored and this is just gonna bug me! **

**Chapter 4**

**TPOV**

* * *

They all ate dinner quietly, while Loki was playing with fire again. He managed to form a serpent from fire and smiled as he made it slither in the air. Thor sighed as he watched his baby brother smile and enjoy his magic. He was worried about the Thanos issue. He had a feeling they had less than a year, and that Thanos was close to attacking.

Loki noticed the concerned look his his brother's lighting blue eyes. Thor wasn't eating, which is unusual for the god. He raised and eyebrow before asking.

"Thor, brother, what is bothering you?" he asked.

Thor looked up and smiled, "Nothing, Loki."

Loki rolled his eyes, "You do know, ever since I turned eight a little bit ago...I am starting to remember things? I know I'm the god of mischief, lies, fire, and trickery. I know when someone is lying and when they aren't. I also know that you're horrible at lying. So tell me the truth." Loki said, sternly.

They were all shocked by his natural attitude starting to show a little. He was starting to use his power to get the answers he wanted. This made them all a little happier.

Thor sighed, "We may have less than a year or eight months before Thanos shows up. Heimdall reported to father that he sent Malekith to attack some place. They kidnapped Jotuns and forced them to be their slaves. It's making their building of weapons quicker. Also, he is some how more powerful. Malekith and Thanos are now making the portals quicker. Thanos is only a day away from Asgard. Heimdall, my mother, and father and my friends are all preparing for battle. Heimdall is to hide, we need to keep Loki hidden. We can not allow him to go outside at all. If the public sees him...then...this could all lead back to Thanos. He doesn't know Loki is here. We're not sure where Malekith is heading, but we need to prepare. Call Fury." Thor said.

Steven nodded as he stood up and grabbed his phone. Loki was sitting still, his eyes wide with horror. Natasha looked at him, clearly worried.

"Loki, are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes...I remember Thanos...I was older though. W-what...brother?" Loki stammard.

Thor frowned, "It's alright Loki. We'll do the best we can."

Loki nodded as he stared at his hands. His mind reeling. _'Why am I eight now? I was an adult...I was powerful..I was evil. How did I become so evil and why do I turn blue like those frost giants? Thought Asgard hated them, so why do they have me?' _he wondered.

* * *

**~3 hours later~**

Loki was sound asleep as Natasha sat down on the couch. She was worried about the Malekith and Thanos issue. She was also worried for Loki. She has gotten close to him, and now she didn't want him to go.

Thor walked into the family room to see his brother sleeping on the couch. He was in his Jotun form, blue, with strange markings. He could see tiny horns poking out from his raven black hair. He was holding a book in his arm as he slept. Thor smiled, Loki and his reading.

Natasha noticed him, "So, what did Fury say?" she asked. Wanting to fill the silence.

Thor sighed, "They're making new weapons and warning the public. He said if Loki grows to his regular age by the time Malekith comes...then he wants him to stay in Shield. He'll be safer there. I agreed." Thor said.

"Can't he help us?" she asked.

"Yes, but once he gets his full memory, he'll be his normal self. Which means...broken again."

"Won't he remember any of this?"

"Maybe.."

"Then explain it to him now. Make him understand that you still love him. That's why he turned evil, probably. I was hated by my family and trust me...it's horrible. He's probably depressed and feels betrayed. After all, you did explain to me why he acted out. Also, his eyes are naturally green, am I right?"

"Yes."

"They were blue and as you told me, he was being controlled by Thanos. Get through to him."

Thor nodded, agreeing with her. He then glanced at the sleeping Loki. He knew he had to explain it to him, but he was afraid Loki would turn evil earlier than before.

* * *

**Author's note: So...this is now an AU huh? Oh well. :) hope ya like it! Sorry for any mistakes!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Alright, I'm still not done explaining to Val. One, I'm only using those three kids, I'm not using all of them. I don't need to. Two, I will explain what happened to Sigyn later and I know the two are dead and if you would just wait until the next few chapters or so, you would know that they would be dead and what happened to Sigyn. Three, I never changed anything but the crone stuff in Norse. Four, this is NOT your story. It's mine, it's an AU which, in case you didn't know, is Author's universe. Anything can happen. If you don't like the story then don't read it! I know what I'm doing. *sigh* sorry, I just HATE rude, inpatient, smart *beep* people, and I don't like you. So, either say your sorry and realize you misunderstood and didn't bother to think that we'll find out about Sigyn in the future chapters, and you being rude. Sorry hun, you're the...not so smart one, in this little issue. ^.^ **

**Anyways! On with the story, and excuse my rudeness, I just hate it when people don't think about the fact, that as chapters are posted you find out more about certain characters.**

**But his/her review is deleted. :)**

**Real chapter 5**

**TPOV**

* * *

As Thor waited for his brother to wake up, he was trying to think of ways for more to help them with Malekith. He then got an idea.

He walked into the kitchen, where all the Avengers were and smiled. They all stared at him.

"What?" Natasha asked.

"I'm going to ask my father, if he can afford letting Sif, and the warriors three down here to help us. Trust me, they'll be of great help!" Thor said.

"I guess, if they're going to be helpful." Tony said.

"I don't see why not." Steven said.

"Sounds good." Banner replied.

"Sure." Natasha agreed.

"Great, more gods! Fine." Clint sighed.

Thor nodded, "Alright, then I'll be back in an hour."

With that, he flew through the ceiling with his hammer and disappeared. They all sighed and shook their heads as they continued to eat their dinner.

A few minutes passed when a drowsy Loki walked into the kitchen. "What something to eat or drink, Reindeer games?" Tony asked.

Loki glared at him, "Why do you keep calling me reindeer games? It's Loki." he mumbled.

Tony chuckled, "Because I like that name. Also, are you hungry or thirsty?" he asked again.

"Yes, can I have a glass of water?" Loki asked.

"Sure, Natasha?"

"Yeah, alright. Lazy head." Natasha said as she grabbed a cup and poured water into it.

She handed it to Loki before getting herself something to eat. Loki sat down at the table, taking sips of his water. Banner raised an eyebrow.

"You sure you aren't hungry?" he asked.

"Yes." Loki answered.

He nodded as he took another bite of his pizza. Loki scanned the Avengers and then frowned. "Where's my brother?" he asked.

"Um, he went back to Asgard to ask your father something." Natasha replied.

"Like what?"

"If Sif and the Warriors three could come down and help."

"Great, them. I'll be in my room then." Loki replied, leaving the table.

"Whoa, what do you mean, great them?" Steven asked, grabbing Loki's thin arm.

Loki sighed and turned around to look at Steven. "I mean, I hate them. They're always mean to me and when I was this actual age, years ago, they were always rude to me. I know I'm a frost giant and that all of Asgard hates them, but that's not a reason to hate me. I barely even used my frost giant side. I didn't even know about it back then!" Loki said.

"Oh, well, then just ignore them." Steven replied.

"How? I'm a weakling and they're strong."

"I was weak once but I still stood up to people. I ignored them too."

"You did?"

"Yeah, was hard at first but then it was easy. "

"Okay.."

* * *

**~1 hour later~**

Thor returned with Sif and Warriors three. Sif glared at him, "Asgard needed us!"

"My father said they're fine. We just got twenty new warriors one month ago. Three won't hurt them." Thor replied.

"You still have some of your stupidity." Sif mumbled.

"Ah, but didn't you argue with Loki that I'm not stupid and never was?"

"Well...can't believe I'm saying this, but I now agree with him. Where's the little know it all anyway? Last time I saw him, he was telling your father about Thanos. Liar."

"He wasn't lying in fact, we had the god of truth come and see it for himself."

"Loki is the god of tricks, mischief and lies! He can lie to anyone, even the god of truth!"

"Actually no, two years before that he had to see if Loki was lying or not about me breaking a table. My dad thought he was trying to get me into trouble but he was telling the truth. You thought he was lying too."

Sif only looked ahead, she was unaware that Loki was in the same house as her. The warriors three scanned the house.

"So, we're living here for how long?" Volstagg asked.

"Until the mortals are safe." Thor replied.

He nodded as they entered the kitchen. They were all shocked to see an eight year old Loki, sitting at the table. He was eating an apple when he noticed them as well. He didn't say a word, but only looked away.

"That kid looks a lot like Loki did." Fandral said.

"He is Loki." Thor replied.

"What!?" Sif and the warriors three said in unsion.

"Noway! I am not living in the same house with him!" Sif snarled.

Natasha glared at the warrior, "Exuse me? He's been the sweetest thing, he barely remembers anything from two months ago. He does remember who, however." she growled.

Sif looked at the assassin, "Who are you?"

"Black Widow, but my real name is Natasha Romanova."

"Well then, Natasha, if I stand corrected...didn't he attack not to long ago and almost destroy an entire city?"

"Well...he did actually, but he's changed. Well, he's a kid again but he's gaining his memory back and remembered Thanos. Most of all he was scared looked sorry. He didn't say it but-

"Whatever, I still do trust the brat."

In less than a second Natasha had a knife to Sif's throat. "He's not a brat, but you're a bitch. You bullied him as a kid, Thor told me everything. The only reason he turned evil was because he was lied to his whole entire life. No one told him he was Jotun, no one told him that he was abandoned, he was taught to hate them. He felt like no one really love him. He was broken and no one bothered to pick up the pieces and put him back together. Have you ever tried to be a friend to him? Probably not!" Natasha snarled.

Sif's eyes filled with anger and guilt, but there was more guilt than anger. After Natasha let her go, she walked over to Loki and Clint.

"Go...keep him company?" she asked.

Clint nodded and gently took Loki's hand. Natasha then turned and kept glaring at Sif.

The warriors three, Thor, Tony, Banner, and Steven all looked at her in shock. They were shocked at how protective she became over Loki.

"What?" she growled.

"Nothing...you're just...very protective of him." Tony said.

"Well I've been a mother to him for a while. Motherly instincts, and my kicked in. Not my fault." she argued.

"Sorry." Tony said.

Sif glared back, "I'm not the bitch here. You're the one who was holding a knife at my throat and protecting a crazy and evil god. He's actually no god to me, more like a demon than anything. He's part Jotun, and those monsters are worthless. They're heartless animals and he proved that he is too. Broken or not. I personally wouldn't bother to pick up the piece of a man who is far over shattered. You can't fix something that shattered. He's gone, put it that way. He was a brat when he was an actual kid too. He cut off all my hair for crying out loud!" Sif argued.

"Well then, when he does go back to his regular self and gets all of his memory back and he attacks you...I'm helping him." Natasha snarled before going to the room Clint and Loki went to.

Sif frowned but fear struck her when she turned and saw Thor's angry eyes. "Loki is not a brat, and she's the only one being the good guy here. We all have warmed up to him, I forgave him a long time ago. Everyone makes mistakes, some are bigger than others. I went and killed innocent frost giants, and even if Loki told a guard where we were going to get my in trouble or for our safety...he still saved us. He still helped me become truly worthy to be a king and helped me see how foolish I was. He might have done that for himself, but it ended up being more good than bad. My father agreed with this and he agreed that he wasn't the best parent to Loki."

"Please, Odin never loved him! He only used him!" Sif snarled.

"He was telling the truth when he said those plans didn't matter anymore! He did enjoy Loki being his son. When we were younger, Odin spent some time with Loki. He was proud of him, even though he never showed it. He thought Loki would know that he was proud and loved him. He only wants the old Loki back, not the one who has a shattered heart and feels unloved and unwanted."

Thor crossed his arms, giving her a hint that this fight was over. Sif only crossed her arms stubbornly and turned her back on him. She would stay there for the mortals and so Odin wouldn't yell at her, but she vowed that she would never get along with Loki.

She then sighed and said, "I still hate him. He's a Jotun and a monster. I will never feel any part of sorry for him. I would rather him rot in cave and die slowly than ever be a true friend to him."

Little did she know, Loki was watching them and heard it. He stepped into the kitchen. Sif glared at him, but before she could say anything Loki spoke.

"I'm sorry that you hate me and that's...what I am, but if father truly loves me...and was and hopefully is still proud of me, that's all I need. I never cared what you thought of me, and I never will. You're a hopeless case to me and I honestly don't need you. I only need the ones who are actually there for me. You're not. So...I don't need you. Say all you want, Sif. You're the heartless one here. I can forgive and forget, I can cry or smile, I can be good or evil, but I still have a heart. I still have feelings, all you feel is anger and hatred. I once knew what that was, but I'm regretting what I did. Even though I'm probably not my normal self, I know I'll remember this. You can't forgive, even for a tiny prank like cutting off your hair. You, out of all people I have known, are the worst and most evil woman I have met."

With that, Loki walked away. Letting those words sink in. "Hate me all you want." he called.

Sif stood there in complete shock. "Heartless? No I am not!"

"Well, you're not exactly heartless...but...you aren't and you never have given Loki a second chance." Fandral said. "Not be rude or anything..."

Sif frowned, 'I was truly horrible to him.' she started to second think about her vow to hate him.

* * *

**Author's note: Alright, to most people, Sif may be way out of character. But to me, she is a true bitch. She never ever gave Loki a chance, so why should he like her? So yeah, as you can tell, I never liked Sif. Even though I like shipping her and Loki sometimes, a nice evil Sif would be nice. Don't worry though, she's not going to be evil the whole entire time. But...who would like to see Loki kick her butt? Sorry for any mistakes! And don't like, don't comment or anything. Just move on! Thank you! :)**

**Also, I didn't put in that Odin told Thor about his argument with Loki in that vault or whatever it's called. I didn't know where to put it in, so I figured to tell you in here. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Here's chapter 6! Thanks so much for the favs and follows! :D As you can tell and will be able to tell, I'm kind of making Sif a tiny bit OOC, she's just being a butthole XD**

**Chapter 6**

**TPOV**

* * *

A few days had passed since Sif and the warriors three arrived on Midgard. They were getting along well with the Avengers,except Sif. She felt bad she never gave Loki a second chance or even bother to be a true friend to him, but that doesn't mean she will. She was yelling at him for the past four days.

Natasha glared at the female warrior. Sif's brown eyes were filled with hatred as she glared at Loki. "You're such a monster, you know that?" she growled.

Loki, now ten, stared at Sif. His expression, bored. "I know, for the hundredth time. Man, you just keep saying the same thing over and over and over and over-

"I get it!" Sif snarled. "But you are! You can't even cry!"

"I told you-

"You're a liar, you can't cry. You don't have feelings, you're heartless. Do you know how many people you've killed? How many families need to mourn because of your heartless self? Congratulations on having people fear you! But I don't and nor does Asgard! We're happy we don't need to deal with Laufey, that's the only thing we're thankful for. But, that only proves how evil you truly are. You killed your own father!"

Tears pricked Loki's eyes as another flash back occurred. He remember killing Laufey, remembered Laufey throwing him away like he was nothing.

"He was never a father to me to begin with! He abandoned me because I wasn't normal and Asgard hates me, because I'm not one of them. I'm not normal. I'll never be normal, but I hope never turn evil again either. You might of lost your parents when you were younger, but you weren't lied to your whole life. Taught to hate your own kind. To hate yourself. You were never thrown into the shadow of your older brother, Asgard never hated you. They hated me, I was thrown into Thor's shadow. I'm nothing!"

Tears were falling down Loki's face as he ran from the room. His skin turning blue and his eyes ruby red. Natasha glared at Sif.

"Now look what you've done. When are you going to get it? He's not the same Loki who was here weeks ago!" she growled.

She chased after Loki while Sif stood there in shock. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Whatever. He's still a weakling." she huffed.

* * *

**~2 hours later~**

"Loki?" Thor said as he opened his brother's door.

Loki was sitting on his bed, crying. His skin was still blue and his eyes were still red. Thor frowned and walked in, closing the door behind him.

"Are you alright?" he asked, knowing it was a stupid question.

"Way to start a conversation." Loki mumbled.

"Can I speak with you?"

"Yes."

Thor nodded and sat down beside Loki, rubbing his back. He made a mental note to make the kid eat more food, he could feel his spine and bones.

"I'm sorry." Thor whispered.

"For what?" Loki asked, looking up at his older brother.

"For everything. Ignoring you...throwing you in my shadow...not listening to you and being a real brother to you."

"No, you were the only one besides...Frigga, who loved me. Odin didn't...he only used me in hopes that one day I could reunite Jotunheim and Asgard. I wasn't the real brother to you. I lied to you, hurt you, tried to kill you. I tried harming Midgard, the planet you swore to protect. I tried killing you again there. I never bothered to help you...I was never the true brother. I let my jealousy get the better of me and when I do go back to normal...I hope I remember this and don't turn...evil again." The fear was evident in Loki's voice.

Right then and there, Thor knew Loki wasn't lying. He truly didn't want to turn evil. "Don't worry, even if you forget, I'll remind you. Remember that day, when I was supposed to be crowned king? And then Frost giants came in and tried to steal the Winter Casket?"

"Not really.."

"Right, you don't have your full memory. Well, you told me that you loved me as a brother. Even though you're the God of lies, I am the only one besides mother who can see it when you're lying. And you weren't. I understand why you turned evil, no one can blame you. Sometimes...things happen for a reason. You were turned evil because you were broken and no one was there to help put you back together or support you. You were maybe turned into a kid again...to realize your wrong doings and help us realize ours'. Father...is truly sorry. He does love you, you know? He wasn't lying, when he said those plans don't matter anymore. At first, he adopted you out of pity and a plan that formed in his head. But as the years went on, you grew on him, you made him realize that he loves you as his own son. He was heartbroken when you committed suicide, and when you turned evil and attacked Midgard."

"He was?"

"Yes, so don't you think for a second, that nobody loves you and adores you. Many Asgardians mourned for you. They missed the funny pranks you played in the town people. It brought smiles to their face. They call you their prince for a reason."

Loki cried again as he cuddled into Thor's chest. "I'm sorry too." he whispered.

Thor smiled, "I know, brother."

* * *

**~1 hour later~**

Thor walked into the kitchen to see Sif and Natasha arguing again. He rolled his eyes, grabbed both women' arms and pulled them outside.

"Now, what are you two arguing about?" he asked, sternly.

"She's treated Loki horribly the last four days!" Natasha said. "And doesn't care that she made him cry."

"You made him cry?" Thor asked, glaring at her.

"Yes, and so what? He's a monster!" Sif argued.

"He is not. He's very afraid of turning evil again. He does have a heart, by the way, and he regrets everything. Even if he's the best liar there is, I can easily tell when he's lying or not. Only my mother and I can tell." Thor said.

"But I-

"No more, Sif, you better stop treating him like he's a piece of Asgardian trash."

"He is."

Thor's eyes were bright with rage as he grabbed Sif's jaw. He was tired of her attitude and underestimating Loki. "You will quit it now or I will personally, drag you back to Asgard and stitch your mouth shut. You got it?" he snarled in her face.

Sif's eyes showed fear and also anger, but she nodded. Thor let go of her jaw and nodded at both women. "Now, go inside, Sif apologize to Loki and Natasha, make sure she does. I need to speak with the others." Thor ordered.

Both women nodded as they walked inside. Thor sighed and rubbed his temples. He hates being rough and mean to Sif, after all, she is still a woman. He always felt horrible for it, but sometimes she needs to be handled with or she won't learn. She's far more worst than Loki and he could imagine if she turned evil. Which made him fear that she will some day. She's not far from it, but also not teetering off the edge.

"This is going to be a long, long war." Thor whispered.

* * *

**Author's note: Yes, Sif is still being rude. Thor was a little OOC,****but hey. Sif needs someone to grab her jaw and tell her to shut up. Anyways! Loki will be beating her butt in a few chapters. I'm speeding things up a bit, making Loki age faster. In two or three chapters...maybe four...or five...don't know, he'll be his regular self. But, will he be evil or good? Who knows! I don't even know...seriously...I don't. Sorry for any mistakes! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Alright, and yes I would have punched her in the face too but I'm waiting for the next few chapters. And omg did you guys see the new Thor trailer!? It looks amazing and I might go to the midnight premier on November 8****th**** or is it 7****th****? Which ever night it's on. So excited! Only...3 months away...but hey...another trailer would be good! XD**

**Chapter 7**

**TPOV**

* * *

Natasha got Sif to apologize to Loki, even though it wasn't the best of sorries. Loki accepted it but stuck near the rest of the Avengers. He wouldn't even go near the warriors three. Which confused the warriors, they knew they were mean to him when they were younger but surly he could forgive them now.

Loki walked into the kitchen to see the three warriors sitting at the table. He bit his lip and was about to make a run for it when Volstagg picked him up and sat him down at the table.

He frowned at the little trickster. "Loki, are you angry at us?" he asked.

"No, why?" Loki asked, curious.

"Because you always run away from us and won't go near us at all."

"Oh...well...umm..." Loki stammard.

"Or are you afraid of us?"

"Afraid? No, I just thought you guys don't like me either. Like Sif. You never really treated me nicely as a kid anyway..."

"We don't not like you! We don't have a problem with you, only that you betrayed Thor the one time. That's it."

"You try living in his shadow." Loki said, his voice bitter.

Volstagg sighed, "We understand you lived in his shadow, but Thor feels horrible over it."

"Yes, I know. He talked to me."

"So...you're over that?"

"Yeah, I really don't care for being king anymore. Plus, looks boring."

"You say that now." Volstagg chuckled.

Loki smiled before getting up. "I'm going to find Thor. Bye."

With that he ran off out of the kitchen. "Well, that went nicely." Fandral said.

"Yeah, couldn't have done it any better. Good job Volstagg." Hogan said.

"Thank you." Volstagg replied.

* * *

**~3 hours later~**

Everyone were in the family room when Loki came running out of his room. He looked taller and a little older. Thor smiled at his brother. Sif sighed and looked away.

"Loki, come watch a movie with us." Thor said.

Loki stopped at the step. "Why?" he asked, confused.

"Why not?"

"The last time I watched a movie with you, you dumped water on me." Loki growled.

"Oh...I see...you got your memory...well more of it."

"Well yes, since I'm ten now...well technically hundred and fifteen. But...fine."

Loki sat down between Thor and Natasha, steering clear of Sif. As they watched the movie, Loki started to doze off. Towards the end, he was out cold. Silently sleeping on Thor's shoulder.

When the movie ended, Thor gently scooped his brother up and took him up to his room. After he tucked Loki in, he closed the door and went back downstairs. Sif was standing at the steps.

"So, when is Malekith coming?" She asked.

"Not sure, we just need to be prepared." Thor replied.

When he got into the family room, Banner was trying to fix his watch. "Banner, did anyone talk to Fury? Give him an update or us an update?" Thor asked.

The scientist looked up, "Yeah, their weapons are ready and their air ships. We're ready for Malekith."

"Good, I just hope Loki goes back to normal before he arrives here." Thor sighed.

Sif rolled her eyes but frowned, she knew she had to get a hold of herself and try to be a friend with Loki. But she doesn't trust him.

Natasha walked in to see Sif deep in thought. Guilt was written all over her face and confusion. "Sif, can I speak with you?" she asked, calmly.

Sif looked up and nodded. "What?" she asked.

"Do you think you could at least try to be a friend to him? Natasha asked.

Sif sighed, "Fine, but when he's back to normal. Not this one, he isn't the same."

"Alright."

Sif went back to Thor as Natasha sat down at the table. She had a feeling that Sif was going to do something to Loki, that will get her in big trouble. Most likely, with Loki. She knew she wouldn't want to be in trouble with Loki when he's back to his regular self.

A few hours passed when Loki walked back down the steps. Thor was shocked when he brother looked even older.

"It's only been three hours and you're twelve already?" Thor asked.

Loki looked up and yawned. "No, fourteen. Now I'm aging by four's...I guess."

"Four's? Maybe your magic is starting to get back under control?"

"Probably, I can control it more now. I also remember a lot of my childhood...I actually remember everything from then to now."

"So you remember your three children?" Tony asked as he walked in, with a Norse mythology book in his hands.

Loki looked up, "Yes."

"Good, cause what in the actual hell? Why do you have a son who's a eight legged horse? A serpent? And a wolf?"

Loki smiled, "I do what I want."

Thor laughed and so did Loki. Tony frowned, "Seriously though...how?"

"You don't want to know. Keep reading the book." Loki said. "It's good for you."

"So..you have a wife?"

"Who? Sigyn? Yeah...she went missing...a few years back. She took our sons too."

Thor nodded, "Well...if you remember everything then why aren't you...your regular age?" he asked.

"I don't know, but can I have a sand which?" Loki asked.

"About time you're hungry!" Thor said, waving off his question.

Loki nodded as they walked into the kitchen. "Wait, so you can become a woman and a man?" Tony asked as he followed them.

Loki laughed, "I think Tony is enjoying his book. And yes...but I don't feel comfortable being a woman. So I never bothered. Once I did but...I've learned from that mistake."

"So you turned into a mare and was...um...bred with that white stallion and had Sleiphiner? You made him?"

"Yes."

"Whoa...seriously...this is weird." Tony closed the book and put it down. "You, sir, have issues." Tony said.

Loki smirked, "And you don't?"

"In a matter of I don't."

"You drink far to much alcohol."

Tony was about to say something but then sighed. "Okay...fine."

"Now look who got the last word."

Tony chuckled before going to find Pepper. Loki grabbed an apple, washed it, and took a bite. Thor frowned, "You need to eat more than that, brother."

"I'm not that hungry, you know me Thor. I'm never super hungry." Loki replied.

Thor smiled, "Yes, I know. But it's unhealthy."

Loki just took another bite of his apple, not liking to be treated like he doesn't know. He knows it's unhealthy, but he just wasn't really hungry.

* * *

**~Next morning~**

Loki yawned as he sat up. He felt different today. He didn't feel like a regular fourteen year old, he felt older. He frowned and searched for Thor. Once he found his brother, sitting in the kitchen, he walked up to him. He was taller than usual too.

Thor looked at him in surprise. "Loki, you look like your normal self!" he said.

"I do?" he asked.

He was shocked at how his voice changed. It was older and he recognized it. He looked in a mirror to his regular self. His hair was slightly longer from when he was an adult but it still looked the same as when he attacked Thor. He grinned. He could remember everything, he still felt sad but he ignored it as he felt happy that he was his normal self again. He remembered everything from when he was turned into a child and remembered what Thor had told him.

"Looks like your magic skipped all the rest of the years." Thor said as he stood up. Loki nodded, "Yes, at least that problem is out of the way." Loki replied.

Natasha and Clint walked in to see the grown up Loki. They both gasped. "You look...different." Clint said.

"You look like the Loki who tried to rule over us a few weeks back." Natasha observed.

"Thank you...I think." Loki replied.

The warriors three smiled at Loki. Volstagg threw his arm over the man's shoulder. "Ah, the old Loki!" he cheered.

Loki smiled before ducking out of his arm. "Yes." he agreed.

Sif only watched as everyone rejoiced over Loki being back, but she wasn't happy at all. She didn't trust him one bit, but she did make a promise to Natasha. That she would try to be a friend to Loki when he was normal again. She put on a fake smile as she walked up.

"Good for you, Loki." she said. She cussed herself for not getting all the bitterness out of her voice.

Loki nodded, "Thank you. You know, you don't need to try and hide it. I know the promise you made to Natasha, you hate me and don't trust me. Don't worry, it's fine." Loki said.

Sif frowned and then shrugged, "Good, I don't think that would have played out well." she said.

But Loki had his back turned on her as he stared at the scepter that Thor handed him.

It wasn't the one he used when he had attacked Midgard. It was Odin's. "Father wants you to have this. He had another built for him, and figured you should have something special too. Besides your knives and magic." Thor explained.

Loki smiled, "Thank you, Thor."

Thor nodded and hugged his brother. Everyone was glad that Loki was back and wasn't trying to kill them at the moment. Loki was thankful too and realized his past mistakes.

"I guess you turning into a kid was your punishment. You seem to be...happy." Fandral said.

"Yeah, guess so. I do realize my foolish mistakes." Loki agreed.

Later on that day, Loki couldn't help but play pranks on the Avengers and the warriors three. Sif only watched from a distance and had to laugh at a few on them.

Fury called though and wanted them all to come down to Shield. Immediately. The time has come.

"It's almost as if Malekith was waiting for you to turn back." Thor whispered.

"I know..." Loki replied. "It worries me."

"Worries me as well." Thor said.

* * *

**Author's note: Ah, I couldn't help it! I wanted the old Loki back, but not him being evil. Now on to the battle and so fourth. And am I the only one, or do you want him to be redeemed in Thor 2? I really do! I still hate Sif but...I'm considering either paring her or Natasha. Jane and Darcy will be part of this later on but I like her with Steven. ^.^ **

**P.s: Sorry if this was rushed! :( and for other mistakes! And Loki's three children will be introduced later on! Get ready for Chapter 8 though! That's when the actual story gets going and I hope I make it good! :) and sorry it took so long :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: Yay posting chapter 8! And I can't wait till November 8****th****! ^.^ I might go to the midnight premier! **

**Chapter 8**

**TPOV**

* * *

When they arrived at Shield, everyone immediately looked at Loki. He sighed, "Well, guess they remember." he whispered to Thor.

Thor nodded, "Well, this war is a chance for you to redeem yourself to the rest of...the city...or world." Thor replied.

"Great." Loki sighed.

Fury glanced at the Avengers, Sif, The warriors three, and Loki. Loki could clearly see the lack of trust in Fury's eyes. He frowned but didn't say anything as Fury started to speak.

"Well, we have very strong activity going on. We believe that Malekith, is on his way." he said.

"Very well, then we must prepare." Thor replied

"Well, we have our weapons ready. I guess now, we warn the people and wait." Fury said.

Thor nodded in agreement. The rest of the Avengers, including Sif and the warriors three agreed. Meanwhile, Loki was deep in thought. Thor looked at him concerned.

"Brother?" he asked.

Loki looked up, "Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, was just thinking."

"Of what?"

"You ask a lot of questions."

"Were you thinking of me asking a lot of questions?"

"No, but you do. Anyway, just...I may be able to weaken Malekith."

"How?" Fury asked.

"I could form a shield in the atmosphere. It will keep the portal closed but steal his energy. If him or his army is weakened by the time they get here...they could be easier to kill or defeat." Loki replied.

Fury nodded, "Alright...we'll try it. But you better not do anything to attack us again." he warned.

"I won't. Trust me...I've changed my ways." Loki whispered.

He then frowned, "If this doesn't work...you do know I'm in huge trouble when they get here?" he asked aloud.

"Why?" Natasha asked.

"Because it will weaken me at the same time. You have no idea how magic it takes to protect a whole entire earth."

"Well you could just protect here." Thor said.

"Are you sure he's landing here?" Loki asked.

"No."

"So, you have no idea where he's going to attack first. Am I correct?"

"Yes."

"Then..." Loki raised an eyebrow.

Thor nodded, "Oh."

"Yeah."

As Loki focused on gathering his magic and protecting the earth, the rest got to work. They planned on how they would attack then dark elves when they arrived. While they planned, Thor checked on Loki every ten minutes. He was on the roof, now shooting his magic into the sky. Everyone watched in awe as the sky turned green, it shined as it started to expand. Loki was pale and sweating, but didn't back down. Thor was shocked at how strong his brother actually was. He knew, even if he is strong, he wouldn't be able to do that for a while.

"So, we take out as much of his army as we can? Then we attack him?" Natasha asked.

"No, I, Sif, and the warriors three will attack him while you take out the army." Thor said.

"Sounds good to me." Tony said.

"What about Loki? He's already really pale and sweating. I don't think his magic is fully...there yet." Banner asked.

"Hmm...when Malekith comes, Loki will have his shield down. He'll need to rest for a while for his magic levels to get high again. We'll need to hide him and protect him."

"You said he's a crone right?" Natasha asked.

"A crone?" Sif asked.

"Yes, a crone. He's part of the royal crones and so far...the only royal crone. I thought there was more but father told me there isn't. There's the regular crones though...but not the frost giant ones."

"And Malekith and Thanos are after him for that?"

"Yes."

"Then we'll need to protect him even more if he's weakened."Natasha said.

"You're right...Fury?" Steven said as he faced the man.

Fury nodded, "We'll make sure they don't get to him."

"Good." Thor said.

* * *

**~4 hours later~**

When Thor checked on Loki, he was still pale and sweating but he was doing fine.

"Do you know if he's there?" Thor asked.

"Yes, something is trying to get through my magic. Most likely, Malekith." Loki replied.

"How long can you hold him off for?"

"I don't know, I didn't give myself much time for my magic to fully heal. I may use all my magic on this."

"Then wouldn't you...die?"

"No, I'll just go into a short coma until it's at 5%."

"You sound like a robot who needs their charge." Tony said as he walked into the roof.

Thor chuckled and Loki did too. "I do, but it's true." Loki said.

"Hey...you know that Sceptic you had when you attacked us?" Tony asked.

"Yes."

"Don't you have it still?"

"Yes, it's now in the vault with the other weapons from others who had attacked Midgard and Asgard. They're..basically stolen relics..." Loki said.

"I see, well...that holds some of Thanos' power, doesn't it?"

"Yes."

"What are suggesting?" Thor asked.

"That you tell your father to let you bring it here. Let Loki use it on Malekith. It could up his magic."

Loki frowned, "But what if...it influences me again? I don't want to go back..." Loki said.

"It won't. If his eyes turn ice blue again, then take the sceptor and smack him in the face." Thor told Tony.

"Well, love you too, brother." Loki laughed.

Thor chuckled and shook his head, "Hey, it worked when Sif smacked you when we returned."

"Yeah, how did that go?" Tony asked.

Thor smiled, "Considerably, well."

"It did?"

"Yes, well Sif smacked him which got him out of his...state of...evil. I guess you could call it. Then he told my father of the story, we called the God of Truth to come and see if he was lying. Turned out he wasn't, then his magic got out of control and turned him into a kid. Of course...it wasn't that short, but that's just a summary of it." Thor explained.

"Wow..."

"Yes, and I think I know why my magic went crazy." Loki said.

"Why?" Thor asked.

"Because, when I attacked here, I wasn't using my magic. I was using Thanos'. Which wore me out, because it controlled my magic and wouldn't let it escape. Which caused me to become ill in the beginning...but eventually my body got used to it. But my magic hadn't been released in a while so...it turned me into a kid." Loki explained.

"Guess that makes sense..."

Loki nodded, but the winced. Thor and Tony looked at him with concern. "Are you alright?" Thor asked.

"Yeah...Malekith is super strong...something is pushing my magic back towards me...or at least trying to." Loki said.

Tony then noticed Loki's nose was bleeding.

"Maybe you should take a break..." he said.

Loki swallowed but shook his head. "When I feel Malekith get weaker...then I will." Loki replied.

* * *

**~2 hours later~**

"His nose is bleeding a lot, but I have Fury standing there and holding a tissue on it." Natasha said.

"Fury?" Banner asked.

"Yeah...turns out he can't stand it, if you stand there bugging him to do something." Natasha replied.

"Or he's afraid of you or can't hit a woman." Clint said.

"Well, he better not be able to hit a woman. Unless she's evil, but not a woman. That's disrespectful." Natasha said.

"Just saying."

"He won't kill Loki while he's up there right?"

"Nope, Thor's there too. Making sure..."

"Good. I doubt he would though."

"He wouldn't, he said he wants to trust Loki...since I mentioned he could be a really good addition to the Avengers." Steven said.

"Don't you think he would feel awkward though?" Banner asked.

"Maybe, but he'll get used to it in time." Clint replied.

"He would be a really good person to have on your team. He has talent when it comes to magic, and he's fast." Volstagg said.

"Thought you hated him before all of this." Natasha said.

"Well...we made that mistake. But we had him on our quit a number of times. It's always good to have the God of lies and mischief with you. Half our enemies couldn't see through his lies or his tricks. He can get you out of a lot."

"I don't want to use him, so I could get out of trouble." Natasha replied.

"Well...you can have him on your team to protect earth." Volstagg replied, smiling.

"He would be awesome to have on our team. Would be cool to have another god on our team." Tony said.

"Technically they're demi-gods." Sif whispered.

"Well demi-gods..whatever. Still have god in their name." Tony replied.

"Just saying." Sif mumbled.

* * *

**~Two days later~**

Thor walked up to see Loki's nose gushing blood and even more pale. "Brother, you're going to injure yourself." Thor said.

"It's a-alright...h-he's not...f-fighting...it anymore." Loki replied. "T-tell Fury."

"Alright." Thor said.

Thor hurried down to the control room and found Fury. After he told him, he rushed back up to the roof. Loki sighed in relief and put his hands down. The sky turned back to its original color. He fell to the ground, out cold.

Thor gently picked him up and brought him inside. When everyone saw the blood from his nose, they began to worry. "Can someone get me a tissue?" Thor asked.

"Yeah, I'll actually get you a warm wash cloth. It's better." Natasha replied.

"I'll go with her." Sif said.

As Natasha and Sif walked down the hallway, Sif sighed. "Do you...like Loki?" she asked.

"As in what?" Natasha asked.

"As in...husband...type thing."

"You mean boyfriend? We don't just find somebody and marry them. We get to know them first."

"Well...then yes, boyfriend."

"Well...I don't know...he's a good friend..."

"I never even tried being his friend but...I can't help it. I don't trust him."

"Well, you keep going from being nice and calm with him to murder him. Just try, at least. He may just kick your butt later on." Natasha smiled.

"Yeah..." Sif chuckled.

"But...I'm more into Clint...do you like him?"

"Maybe..." Sif said.

Natasha smiled, "Try being his friend first."

Sif nodded, "I guess..."

* * *

**Author's note: Okay, so Sif needs to make up her mind. But I'm thinking of pairing her and Loki. They just fit..each other. Opposites attract ^.^ Natasha and Clint fit too...so yeah :) Um, I accdiently put in Sceptic instead of scepter...sorry about that. I hardly have time to edit anything ~ I'll fix the chapters later. :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Well, here's chapter 9! :) And sorry I'm not doing frostiron...I'm not good in doing..Manxman couples. :\ I can never seem to get them right. Maybe, as a little nice present for you, I'll try my best and do a one shot of frostiron. :) **

**Chapter 9**

**TPOV**

* * *

Sif watched as Thor gently wiped the blood from Loki's face. He was still out cold and she knew it'll be a while till he woke up again. He did this before when he was younger, but it only lasted a total of three weeks. He used a lot more this time though, and he didn't even have his full magic yet. She frowned, he needed to wake up soon.

Thor finished getting the blood off and carried Loki to the guest room. Fury had set it up for him while he got his brother cleaned up. He knew Loki won't like knowing that Thor undressed him and then re-dressed him, but Thor knew he doesn't like being in sweaty clothes. He carefully placed him on the bed and turned to see a curious Sif.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Nothing...just wondering...when is he going to wake up?" she asked, her voice sounding out her curousity.

Tho shrugged, "I'm not sure." he responded. "Perhaps...you could help me undress him and then redress him?"

Sif scoffed at the idea. "Like he would be so proud that a lady undressed him and redressed him!"

"Don't worry, I'll cover him up." Thor replied.

"Fine, but you promise?"

"Yes! Why would I want a lady to be...ah...just...let's go. Get this done and over with. Don't tell Loki though."

Sif smiled, "Well then...this is nice blackmail isn't it?" she said.

"Don't you dare." Thor growled.

"Try me."

Thor shook his head and chuckled. "You know, you and Loki aren't that different. Sure...you didn't go crazy and had a good life but still...you both love to blackmail people and not afraid to do it. You love tricking people...you guys are perfect for each other."

"I'm not dating Loki." Sif said, but her blush gave it away. "I don't trust him."

"But if you did...say he never did that...would you date him?"

"I-I...don't...do we need to talk about this? Plus, you're a man! I will not talk about my crushes with a man!"

"So you do like him?"

"No! I don't know!"

Thor laughed before gently sitting Loki up. "Okay let's get this done and over with."

* * *

**~4 hours later~**

Fury rushed to the screen, "Thor, when is Loki going to wake up?"

"I'm not sure, why?" Thor asked.

"Because...is that Malekith's ship?"

Sif and the warriors three, along with Thor, all stared at the screen. They nodded, "Yeah, that's his ship." Sif said.

"Shit, alright. We need to get ready...he's only an hour away from us. Get all the citizens underground." Fury ordered.

"Yes sir!" three guards said as they rushed off.

Thor frowned, "We can most likely hold him off, but that doesn't mean there's a hundred percent chance of him not coming for Loki. Loki's a crone...Malekith is power thirsty too and very revengeful. He's working for Thanos as well, so...this won't mix very well." Thor said.

"Alright, get the rest of the Avengers and get ready. I'll make sure Loki is guarded." Fury ordered.

"Alright, but Sif will help guard." Thor said, not leaving any room for complaints.

As they left, Sif stood there and looked at Fury. "You're not helping my guards guard Lo-

"Listen, I don't trust your guards. I know most of them hate Loki since he killed your special agent. Thor told me about that, by the way."

"Thought you didn't trust Loki."

"I don't but...doesn't mean I want him to suffer."

With that Sif turned and walked back to Loki's room. She was starting to feel like it was her duty to protect him. She didn't know why, but she felt like it. She wanted to make sure no one would hurt him. 'Is it because of these blasted feelings for him?' she wondered in her mind.

As the Avengers and the warriors three all rushed out to get ready for battle, Thor only walked behind. He was concerned for Loki and the fact that Malekith was here. He was here for Loki, he knew to kill him and his brother, he then frowned.

"Jane." he gasped.

"What?" asked Volstagg.

"Jane! I need to get Jane. She's not far from here." Thor said as he flew from the building.

"Does he ever leave room for conversation or questions?" Fandral asked.

Volstagg shrugged, "Sometimes...he is a strange and arrogant god."

"Oh, so now you agree with Loki?"

"Well yes, he hardly ever lets anyone explain something to him. He believes he's right all the time! Though he did learn a little from being banished. Just enough to become a king."

"I agree, he's mostly just arrogant though. Not strange." Hogan replied.

They all nodded as they followed the Avengers. When they got outside, they could see everyone moving. Guards from Shield were ordering them to go through a tunnel that was towards the left. Fury walked out and sighed. "We're not sure where Malekith is going to go from where he landed. He's not far though, go left out of the city. He's an hour away." Fury said.

"We're walking?" Natasha asked.

Fury looked at her like she had two heads, "No, I'm giving Steven the keys since I trust him."

"What's wrong with us driving?" Clint asked.

Fury sighed, "You're a phycotic driver, I just don't trust Tony, Natasha...she's better for shooting out of the car, I highly doubt that these warriors from Asgard know how to drive a car. and...Banner might get road rage and turn into the Hulk in the car." he explained.

"Yeah...I didn't know what a car was..." Volstagg admitted.

Steven took the keys, "Alright, let's go. Where's the car?"

"In front of you."

"Oh the black SUV, cool."

They all got into the car as Steven started it. "Left out of the city." he said. "Let's go join in on the party."

* * *

**~Meanwhile...Sif~**

As Sif walked towards the hallway that lead to Loki's room, she thought about how she's been acting. She knew she kept going on and off about loving Loki then hating him. She frowned, _'I just want to know if I love him or not!' _she thought to herself.

_'Love who?' _Loki's voice sounded.

_'Loki? Get out of my head. Perv'_

_'I'm not trying to be a perv, but your thoughts are loud.'_

_'Are you using magic?'_

_'No, why?'_

_'Then how-_

_'I set a spell accdiently when I was 121, it lets me hear the thoughts of others when I'm not focusing on anything. At least I'm not bored.'_

_'You're sound asleep though.'_

_'Well kind of...I can only hear what's in others' minds. I can speak, open my eyes or anything. But I did black out for a bit. What happened? Why am I in a bed?'_

_'How do you know you're in a bed if you don't have your eyes open?'_

_'I can feel it..'_

_'Oh...yeah...well Thor undressed you and redressed you and put you in the bed. Now I have to guard the door with the idiot behind me.'_

Sif glanced at the guard behind her, he looked at her. _"What?" he asked._

_"Nothing, stop staring at me." _Sif said.

_'He wasn't-_

_'Shut it! I needed an excuse, you could have helped me!'_

_'Well you didn't ask.'_

_'Oh so now I have to ask for your help? You're such a gentleman.' she thought sarcastically._

_'Well, you aren't every lady like either.'_

_'Get out of my head...I feel like I'm going phyco.'_

_'Well technically you are...you are talking to yourself in your head.'_

_'Shut up.'_

Loki chuckled before she didn't hear his voice again. She sighed in relief when they got to Loki's room. She stood in front of the door. The guard was about to open it but she slapped his hand away.

"You guard out here, I'll guard inside." she said.

"But I-

"No, I'll guard inside. That's final."

The guard frowned and glared at her. She glared back, "Don't glare at me, mortal." she hissed.

His eyes went wide with shock before she opened the door and slammed the door in his face.

_'Loki, your magic better be back soon.'_

_'Worried?'_

_'No! I'm working with an idiot mortal who thinks he has the right to glare at me!'_

_'Um...Sif...he does. It isn't a law...'_

_'Who asked you?'_

_'Well you told me.'_

_'I didn't ask for your opinion.'_

_'You don't need to.'_

She could tell that he would most likely shrug when he said that. She frowned as she stared at Loki. He was perfectly still, his breaths coming out normally, his eyes weren't open. She walked up to the bed and then walked around the room. She observed her surroundings as she kept guard.

_'So, you can't move either?' _she wondered.

_'Nope, but my arms and legs are stiff and my back is going to hurt.'_

_'Old man.'_

Loki chuckled. _'Sure. It's from when Thor slammed me into that rock when I...um...attacked Midgard.'_

_'Of course he did. Well, you attacked.'_

_'Yes, I know. I am truly sorry for that...I'm not trying to be evil again.'_

Sif sighed, _'I know...'_

_'So...why don't you trust me? Is it because I lie?'_

_'Not only that, but you betrayed Thor!'_

_'Yeah...your boyfriend.'_

_'Boyfriend? No, I don't love him. He's just a close friend of mine.'_

_'Then who were you thinking about when you were thinking about your feelings fro him?'_

_'No one...'_

_'Oh, I get it. It's a girl secret.'_

_'Yes, now don't talk about it. He'll know soon enough, he's really smart.'_

_'I bet.'_

_'Go back to sleep, idiot.' _she laughed.

_'Fine.'_

After she was sure he was asleep, she sat down and sighed. She wanted to tell Loki it was him, but she couldn't. "Guess I do have feelings for him." she mumbled. She smiled, "I like it."

* * *

**Author's note: Okay, so Sif is finally starting to get it and actually...for once...had a nice conversation with Loki. I know he's supposed to be sleeping, but I'm not going to write about how she sat there staring at him the whole time. It sounded boring to me. And yes, that guard is going to cause some trouble. That's the only spoiler I'm giving you. **

**Well, sorry for any mistakes! And if it sounded rushed or confusing! Please review! :) or fav or follow. :p**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: Well, I'm super exhausted. But here's chapter 10 :) **

**Chapter 10**

**TPOV**

* * *

When they all spotted Malekith's ship and his army attacking a small town outside of New York, they stopped the car. They all jumped out and walked towards the dark elves. When they got to them, they started to attack. Steven managed to get rid of twelve elves, Natasha got rid of fifteen, Clint got rid of ten, Banner smashed twenty five, Tony blew up thirty and Thor destroyed anything in his path. Which ended up being forty. The warriors three killed forty two elves. Volstagg was panting as he attacked another elf and killed it.

"Thor, this is to much for us." he breathed.

"Just keep fighting Volstagg, if this were Asgard would you complain there were to many?" Thor questioned.

Volstagg frowned and the nodded as he continued.

Steven killed three more but watched in horror as the town kept bursting into flames. He spotted a two year old girl, crying and holding her doll to her chest. There was an older man behind her, but he was uncoiousness. He then saw, who he expected to be the mother, trying to get to the little girl. She was crying, and crawling. Her ankle was badly twisted. He ran over and carefully grabbed the little girl and helped the woman up.

"Is this your daughter?" he asked.

"Yes, my husband...is he?" She didn't finish as she stared at the man.

He glanced at the man, "I don't know. I'll check, but first I need to get you two to safety." he replied.

He jogged over to Clint and Natasha. "Take them to Shield."

The assassins nodded as they helped the two people. Steven ran back towards the man. When he checked for a pulse he sighed in relief. It was a little weak but it was definitely there. He check the man for injuries and only found a broken wrist, cracked head, and a broken cheek bone. He put the man on his shoulders as he ran back to the SUV. Clint and Natasha just finished getting the the daughter and mother in when he brought the father.

"He's alive, broken wrist, his head is cracked open, and a broken cheek bone. I'm not sure about internal bleeding though." he said.

"Alright, they'll check for that at Shield." Natasha replied, helping him lie the father carefully down.

After they were done, Steven ran back to the town. He spotted Thor on the way. "I'm going to search for survivors!" he shouted.

"Alright!" Thor replied as he hit another elf.

* * *

**~Back at Shield~**

Sif sighed as she stared at the wall. She lost track of time for how long she had been sitting there. Loki only moved a little and was curled up and sleeping on his side. She smiled at him. He looked adorable sleeping like that. She then heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." she mumbled.

Fury walked in and looked at Loki. "Did he wake up at all?" he asked.

"Nope, still sleeping." Sif sighed.

"Well, by the reports, his magic is half way back."

"Good."

Fury nodded before leaving. She groaned as she slumped in the chair. 'Maybe I should take a nap.' she thought.

She yawned as she closed her eyes. Sleep quickly taking over her.

* * *

**~The war~**

Steven found ten survivors, all mostly children who had lost one or both of their parents. He felt bad for them, knowing that they'll end up in foster care if they had no relatives outside of the town. He killed any elf who tried to get near to them. He watched as Banner came and smashed about twenty of them.

"This is going to be a long war." he thought aloud.

Malekith spotted Thor fighting and smiled. He transported himself in front of the thunderer. Thor glanced at him with hatred.

"Malekith." Thor growled.

"Hello Thor, where is your brother? Loki." he asked.

"He's safe."

"I see, well...Thanos and I...really need him. Besides he needs to pay for not catching Midgard for Thanos. Give him to me." he demanded.

"No, he's my brother. I will not give him up easily."

"Ah, but Thor..are you forgetting? Loki is a frost giant and a royal crone. He's more powerful than Odin himself. He's not your brother, not even one percent your brother."

"We played together, we grew up together, he's as much as my brother as a brother with blood. He may be adopted, but I will always think of him as my own brother."

Malekith frowned at this, he had remembered his brother. His brother was his full brother but he died at the age of ten. He was stabbed in the stomach with a sword, by non other than an Asgardian warrior.

"Very well, then I'll simply take him. You may have won this one battle Thor, but yet you still need to win the war." Malekith snarled.

In the blink of an eye, the elves were gone and the ship was taking off. "Does he always run?" Tony asked.

Thor nodded, "Most of the time. But he gathers up his magic between every escape. He'll be stronger the next battle. So will his elves. We should head back to Shield." Thor said.

"I agree, we have a few survivors that need some shelter." Steven said.

They all nodded as they glanced at Banner. He looked at them and shrugged. "I walk." he said.

"I think we're all walking." Steven replied.

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry it's short I'll try to fit in a second chapter today! I'm brain dead at the moment. :\ Sorry for any mistakes! And yes, I gave Malekith his own brother that died when he was a child. I never read the comics so I put my own reason in why he hates the Asgardians. But hey, it's my story :) if you don't like it then don't read it. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: Here's chapter 11! Please pray for a family's mini horse! He's really sick with something :( Also, who can't wait till the Thor 2 movie! ^.^ so excited!**

**Chapter 11**

**TPOV**

* * *

When they arrived back at Shield, Fury told them that Loki's magic levels were half way restored. Thor sighed, "That's great, but Malekith is threatening to just steal him from us."

Fury frowned, "Well...he won't be able to."

"How do you know?" Natasha asked.

"Because, we're going to watch him like a hawk."

Clint chuckled a little, Fury smirked. "With Barton's help." he finished.

Clint frowned but then shrugged as he walked towards the kitchen. Everyone else stayed and listened for the plans. Fury had came up with an idea to form a weapon using Loki's magic.

Thor shook his head, "You have no idea how much that will weaken him. If he loses all of his magic...he gets very ill."

"What do you mean, very ill?" Natasha asked.

"He goes to sleep, again, he loses weight, he coughs, and more. His fevers will burn and hurt him because of his Jotun form. We will not use my brother's magic against him."

"We're not." Fury replied calmly.

"Yes we are, if it causes him to be sick." Thor retorted.

Fury sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. They were all blank with ideas besides watching over Loki. They were about to try more when Sif walked out.

"He's up." she said.

Thor, the Avengers and warrior three, all walked to Loki's room. When they arrived there, the guard was handcuffed to the bed post. Thor raised an eyebrow.

"I don't trust him." Sif replied.

Thor chuckled and shook his head. Loki was dazed but still alert as ever. He glanced at Thor with tired eyes, they were dull but still had a spark of emerald life in them.

"How are you feeling, brother?" Thor asked.

"Fine...I guess." Loki whispered in a hoarse voice.

Thor nodded before walking over, "Do you feel alright?"

"You just asked that, Thor."

"I mean, do you feel your magic levels are up?"

"Yes...still not strong enough to battle Malekith. I know he wants to steal me." Loki replied, sighing.

Thor frowned, "Yeah...about that.."

"Listen Thor, I don't need to be babied. I can defend myself. He won't attack quickly, he's still pretty weak himself from being asleep for a few years. I can form a knife and stab him. It will weaken him." Loki explained as he tried to sit up.

He struggled a little bit but sat fully up. He took a deep breath and sighed. Then he yawned. "Well...that's much more better." he said.

"Good." Sif smiled.

"Well...we want you to rest for a few more days. Is that alright?" Natasha asked.

"Yes...but...I'll end up getting bored..." he said.

Everyone smiled, "And you'll back up with your mischief." Volstagg laughed.

Loki nodded before yawning again. His eyes drooped a little. Thor smiled, "Go to sleep, Loki." he whispered.

* * *

**~4 hours later~**

They were all sitting and were eating and talking when Loki walked in. He was a little better looking than before, but he was still gripping onto the walls. Loki sat down at the table and put his head down.

"Loki, why aren't you in bed?" Steven asked.

"I got bored and...lonely." he whispered.

They all felt bad for the demi god but they all smiled. "Well, grab something to eat or drink!" Volstagg cheered.

Loki looked up with tired eyes. "I'm not really hungry or thirsty right now, Volstagg." he replied tiredly.

"Loki, brother, you have to drink something. It's been a while." Thor said.

"But-

"No but's Loki, at least drink some water. Please?" Thor asked.

Loki sighed, "Fine."

After Loki drank half the water bottle that Tony had gotten him, he lied down on a black leather couch in the relaxing room. Thor was concerned on why Loki was so weak. He was supposed to be stronger.

* * *

**~Somewhere else~**

A dark figure smiled, "I have you now Loki. You're still connected to the Tesseract. As long as I drain its power, I drain your's. Of course...it goes to me." he laughed.

His burning blue eyes were filled with a thirst for blood, revenge and pain. He picked up a knife glowing purple. He smiled, "Malekith." he said.

The elf appeared beside the tall creature. "Stab this in Loki's chest, it can anywhere. But I like the heart. It will make him die slowly and painful. Only I can stop it, once he destroys the Avengers, Thor, Sif, and the warriors three." it said.

"What if...he refuses?" Malekith asked.

The tall figure chuckled as a sly and evil grin appeared on his face. "Then I'll control his mind, this time...it will work." he snarled with a slight laugh.

* * *

**Author's note: Everyone can guess who that dark figure is! He's currently attacking Asgard but he's making his Chitauri attack while he stalks Loki. What will happen with Loki? Sorry if this is a horrible chapter! And if it's rushed! I'm literally brain dead and having so much trouble to follow my plot. PLEASE! Pass around some ideas for me? Post it in your review :)**

**Also! Please review, favorite, and follow! :) check out my new fanfiction on CSI: Miami. It's a hurt/comfort with Ryan Wolfe and the rest of the team! ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: Once again thank you for the wonderful reviews. And where did I lisp the word past? I might have put pass because...well I do that for some odd reason. Just give me the sentence and chapter and I'll go looking for it ;)**

**Chapter 12**

**TPOV**

* * *

The next day, they got to work. The Avengers, Sif, warriors three, and Thor all had to go and help fight the elves. They were now in the city, murdering the people who couldn't escape. They were slaughtering millions of elves while saving children and adults. Natasha and Clint refused to let them into the hospital. Banner smashed all the mini ships and smashed millions of elves.

As the fight went on, Loki had grown a little weaker. But before he could tell anyone he blacked out. At least he thought he had. When he opened his eyes they were burning crimson red. Fury was deeply confused, so were the others. But when Loki attacked them, they now knew.

"Kill him?" a guard snarled.

"No, he's being controlled." Fury replied.

"What? How?"

"Look at his eyes, if he wasn't being controlled and he was his regular self...he wouldn't be quiet, he would be making smart comments. Also, his eyes are emerald, not ruby red." Fury explained.

"Then what?"

"I'm not sure, get Thor and the other four Asgardians."

* * *

**~2 hours later~**

"Thor!" someone screamed.

The thunderer turned around to see Sif and the warriors three running towards him. She stopped, "We need to head back to shield. Quickly." she gasped as she caught her breath.

"Why?" Thor asked, concerned.

"Loki's being controlled and killing the agents."

Thor hurried off with his friends close behind. When they got to Shield, Thor was shocked. Loki was now fighting Fury, Malekith laughing from behind. He glared at Malekith and walked up and grabbed him by his throat.

"What have you done to my brother?" he snarled.

"Thanos is controlling his mind, this time it will work." Malekith smirked.

"How do I stop it?"

"Only Thanos can."

"How!?"

Malekith winced, _'Tell him Malekith. Thor will need to injured his brother badly in order to release him. He needs to crack Loki's head open. Which means, hit him very hard on the head.' _he heard Thanos' voice tell him.

Malekith smiled, "Hit him...on the head with your hammer."

Thor growled and threw him across the room. Malekith held on tightly to the purple glowing knife. He watched as the four Asgardians and Thor attacked Loki. This time, not to kill him but to release him from Thanos' mind control.

Thor grabbed his hammer and hit Loki in the head. Loki shrieked as he fell to the ground. Blood poured out on the side of his head. Thor knelt down, "Loki?"

Loki looked up with bleary eyes. Confusion burned in his eyes. "Thor? What...where am I?" he asked.

"In shield, Thanos was controlling your mind. Do you remember anything?" Thor asked.

"No...I just...fell asleep...that was it."

Loki winced and swayed as he fell. Thor caught him and gently picked him up. Malekith felt as if this wasn't the right time to stab the demi god. He quickly disappeared to fight outside. Sif looked at Loki.

He was pale, but his wound was already healed up. She smiled, _'Must be that healing spell.' _she thought.

The war lasted for days as Loki healed. He went into a coma again, but awoke the fifth day. He was stronger and Thor let him join the fight. He managed to destroy half the army in one day. The Avengers, Sif, warriors three and Thor were shocked.

Loki looked at them, "See, magic does come in handy." he smiled.

Thor chuckled, "Guess you're right, Loki."

Malekith watched as Loki continued to fight. Fury was also watching and noticed Malekith. An uneasy feeling settled in the bottom of his stomach. When he spotted the glowing purple knife, he was deeply troubled. "What the-

Malekith lunged at Loki and grabbed him by the back of the neck. His fingers glowed red as Loki became completely paralyzed. He then took the knife and stabbed Loki in the stomach.

_'No you idiot! The chest!' _Thanos screamed in his head.

Malekith cursed himself as he went to stab him in the stomach. The knife grazed Loki's chest as Fury punched him in the face. Loki coughed as he fell to the ground. He wrapped his arms around his stomach and winced. Fury knelt down and grabbed Loki by the arm. He helped the sorcerer to the doors of Shield. Loki leaned against the windows and slid down. He was panting and coughing up blood. Growing paler by every passing minute.

Fury knelt down, "Are you alright?"

"What do you think?" Loki growled out, his voice laced with pain.

Fury frowned, he looked for Thor and easily found him. He called to Thor, and waited as the god of thunder walked over.

One glance at Loki and had Fury against the windows. "Th-Thor...h-he didn't...d-d-do it. He helped me. M-Malekith...d-did it." Loki said weakly.

Thor set Fury down and frowned at his brother. "Why aren't you healing?" he demanded.

"The...kn-knife that he u-used..Th-Thanos...p-put...s-spell...on it." Loki gasped as he coughed up more blood.

Thor looked around as he saw Malekith just sitting up. The elf went to grab at the knife but Thor had yelled at Sif to get it. The female warrior grabbed it and stabbed it into Malekith's chest.

"Well I didn't say stab him...but alright." Thor said as she walked over.

"I don't like him." she stated.

"So you kill him?"

"Yeah."

"H-how come you hadn't...killed me?" Loki smirked.

She smiled, "Because I like you." she replied.

Loki's eyes filled with shock and happiness. She was happy that she got Loki's joy back into his eyes. The emerald irises glowed with such glee she had a huge smile plastered on her face. She felt like an idiot but she didn't care. Thor smirked, "Sif..."

"Shut it hot shot." she growled.

Thor laughed as he shook his head. Loki's eyes drooped, the smile still not leaving his face. Thor scooped him up in his arms. I need to take him to Asgard. Maybe father will know..." Thor said.

"Thanos is still in Asgard though." Sif said.

"But the healers can save him."

Sif nodded, she sighed.

When Loki started to choke on his blood, Thor hurried and got his hammer. He quickly transported himself away.

* * *

**~In Asgard~**

Thor was shocked. It was quiet, everything was burned, the castle no longer had its golden hew. He walked through the burned and destroyed city. When he walked into the castle he was met with horror. Guards were scattered all over the place, dead, some fatally wounded. He then got to the throne room.

There, on the ground, was Frigga. She had a knife protruding out of her chest as a pool of blood surrounded her. He was relieved that Loki didn't need to see this. He then continued on. Not seeing his father anywhere. When he got to the healing chambers, he was met by a busy atmosphere. Healers were scrambling all over the place to heal the wounded warriors. Odin was standing there, looking at his army with pride and fear.

"Father?" Thor asked.

Odin turned and with great surprise, he saw his sons. He glanced at Loki and quickly ordered healers to help his son. "What happened?" he asked.

"Malekith stabbed Loki with a purple glowing knife." Thor replied."

Odin boiled with anger towards Malekith and Thanos. He told the healers and they knew what to do. He turned back to Thor. "He was poisoned."

"By what?"

"Sorcerer poison."

"What can happen?"

"If we don't catch it in time...he'll die."

* * *

**Author's note: Cliff hanger! Sorry this chapter is horrible and rushed! I suck at battle scenes and I'm to excited about the ending! ~ please review and fav or follow! :D sorry for any mistakes!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note: Wow! Finally updating, and my writer's block is starting to clear up. Well here's chapter 13!**

**Chapter 13**

**TPOV**

* * *

Three weeks passed before Loki was able to return to Midgard. During those three weeks, Malekith had attacked the Avengers and Shield a lot. New York was in ruins, people were losing loved ones, Shield was rescuing as many as they could. Thanos was watching from further away, wondering where Loki was.

When Loki appeared in the Shield building, everyone gasped in shock. He raised an eyebrow. "What?" he asked.

Fury looked at him, "Can you fight?"

"Yes, I'm healthier now. And I know what to do." Loki replied.

Thor walked up to him, "Brother, what exactly are you going to do?"

Loki looked at him, "I'm going to get Thanos to come here."

"What? Are you insane?"

"Slightly, but that is not the point here, brother. If I can defeat him, then you guys defeat Malekith, the war should end quicker. Malekith's army can't do anything with out Malekith." Loki explained.

"Fine."

* * *

**~2 hours later~**

Malekith went to attack Sif when Loki appeared. He stopped dead in his tracks, shock covering his face. "Loki?"

"Hello Malekith. How come the coward, Thanos, isn't helping you?" Loki smirked.

"He's helping me!"

"How?"

"In ways you won't know."

"Ah, so you're going crazy?"

Malekith glared daggers at Loki. "You little-

He couldn't finish. Loki punched him straight in the face. The elf fell on the ground and rubbed his jaw. "For someone so thin and small...you're pretty strong." Malekith mumbled.

"Why thank you." Loki smirked again.

He then grabbed Malekith by his collar and slammed him onto the ground. Malekith tried to use his magic on Loki, but Loki's magic wouldn't allow him to. They fought for a good twenty minutes before Thor came flying through. He flew into Loki and Malekith, sending all of them flying down the street. They slammed into an office building, causing glass to fly everywhere.

They all groaned as they got up. Malekith took this time to attack Loki. Loki growled as his hand was surrounded in green flames. He grabbed Malekith's neck, causing the elf to scream in pain. Thor watched in shock as his brother quickly got the upper hand.

Malekith tried to break free but Loki managed to throw him out the window. He didn't say a word as he transported himself to Malekith. The elf fell on top of a car, medal stabbing into his side. Loki laughed.

"Looks like Thanos is about to lose." he snarled as he took out a dagger. The dagger Frigga used on Malekith.

Malekith's eyes filled with fear as Loki's filled with rage. "You remember this dagger?"

"Y-yes."

"My mother used it on you when you murdered her. Thor hadn't told me but I quickly figured it out when I was healed."

"I-I thought you were just after me to finish this war..but..."

"I kept my temper down. You should know me Malekith, I'm good at keeping calm when I'm angry, and I'm good at lying as well. Where's Thanos now, huh?"

Loki felt someone grab him by the back of neck and throw him. He slammed into a truck and fell to the ground. He was dazed for only a moment before getting back up. He looked over to see Thanos standing there. He killed Malekith before glaring at Loki.

"Worthless elf. Now, you escaped my mind control two times. You haven't paid back your debt to me, therefor...it's time for me to pay it back for you." Thanos snarled.

"How?" Loki growled.

Thanos smiled coldly, "I love taking the lives of so many people. Also ruining the lives of so many. Where's your brother, Loki?"

* * *

**Author's note: Okay so, beginning sucked but the end wasn't to bad. But that's my opinion. My writer's block is still here -_- dam it. Well please review! :) or fav and follow! Sorry for any mistakes and the short chapter! :\**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated this story in a long time! I couldn't think of anything ~**

* * *

Loki glared at Thanos before turning to Sif. She had heard Thanos and nodded, seeing the panic in Loki's eyes. He turned back to Thanos, "What do you want?" he asked.

"For you to suffer..physically and emotionally. But...I'm going to toy with your emotions first." Thanos smirked.

Fear grabbed at Loki's heart, but he shoved it down. He masked his fear and anger, his face and eyes looking completely calm. Even though the rate his heart was going, he was freaked out. Thanos knew this and smiled coldly.

He heard Sif scream out his name, he gave one last glance at Thanos before running. When he found her, she was trying to fight off elves. As an out cold Thor lied on the ground. Sif glanced at him, "Get Thor out of here!" she said.

Loki nodded as he sighed. Not caring of the amount of strength he had, he flung Thor over his thin shoulder. Without even thinking, he grabs Thor's hammer and picked it up. He lifted it with ease as he walked away from the chaos. Sif was shocked. "So...he's finally worthy?" she whispered, before turning her attention back to the fight.

Loki got Thor to the Shield building. He lied his brother down and put his hammer next to him. He used his magic to fully heal the demi god and wake him up. Thor's eyes fluttered open to show two bright blue orbs. He looked at Loki and then slowly sat up.

"Did..you...who got me here?" he asked.

"Me." Loki replied calmly.

Thor glanced at his hammer. "Did you carry...?" he asked.

"Yes...I have no idea...how I did." Loki said.

Thor smiled, "Brother! You're finally worthy for it! Father will be proud." he beamed.

Loki grinned, "I guess so. Right now though, we need to focus on beating Thanos. I have an idea though."

"Yes?"

"You promise you won't stop me?" Loki asked.

Thor raised an eyebrow. "You aren't betraying me are you?"

"What? No! No...it's something else. But do not stop me...please?"

"Alright, I give you my word."

Loki nodded before getting up and running back towards Thanos. Thor stood up and grabbed his hammer. Watching his younger brother. "What are you going to do, Loki?" he asked into the air.

Loki stopped behind Thanos. He took a deep breath and focused. He could feel his magic surge through him, the static making his heart rate speed up. Thanos turned around to the hum of magic. He was shocked to see Loki. He was glowing green, with green bolts of electricity surrounding him, along with green flames and light. Loki opened his eyes, they were glowing emerald green, the power lighting them up.

He grinned at Thanos. "Good bye, Thanos." he snarled.

Thanos stared at him in confusion, then his eyes went wide with shock. He knew what he was going to do. Before he could stop him though, Loki let his power go.

Green and white light, illuminated the whole street. Bolts and flames surrounding it and crackling on the buildings. The surge of power was felt through everyone and everything. Loki winced as sharp burning swam through his thin frame. His Asgardian form melting away to reveal his jotun form. His burning red eyes reflected his pain and discomfort.

After ten minutes, the light dissapeared. Leaving stunned people and fighters in it's wake. Thanos was gone, in a pile of ashes in the middle of the street. Agents and fighters groaned and coughed as they stood up. Sif rubbed her head before scanning her surroundings.

Thor watched everyone get up, complete shock written on his face. Sif walked over to him. "What just happened?" she asked.

"I don't know...Loki said he would do something, and he told me not to stop him." Thor replied.

"Well, Thanos is a pile of ashes right now...so whatever that was...was probably Loki."

"He used up all his power." a man's voice said.

They both turned to see Odin, staring at them. He wise eyes filled with sorrow. "Father, don't tell me that Loki is..." Thor whispered.

Odin sighed and frowned. "I'm afraid so. He's still alive, but barely. Thanos is not dead, he'll be reincarnated in a hundred years. I need you to bring Loki back to Asgard." Odin said.

Thor watched as his father walked over to the thin body of Loki. Sif and Thor rushed offer, their faces unsettled. When they got to him, he was gasping for air. His eyes were wide with fear, shock, and pain, his skin a ghostly white, sweat soaking the edges of his raven black hair, his lips almost white, his body was shaking. Thor knelt down and gently picked his brother up.

"Father, please, we need to help him." Thor said, his voice cracking.

Tears pricked Odin's eyes as he watched his adopted son die. "I'm afraid we can't Thor, I can't put more power into his body. It will only kill him slower, it will cause an immense amount of agony. I don't want that for him."

"He has to have more power than what he just let go of! He picked up Thor and Mjolnir!" Sif said.

Odin nodded, "I know and I'm proud of him for that. But he let that power go too, it was very strong. He had to in order to destroy Thanos." Odin explained.

Tears was threatening to leak from Thor's eyes as he felt his brother shiver. He cuddled Loki close to his chest. "Then..let's go." he whispered.

The warriors three joined them, Thor told Fury that they'll be back to help clean up the damage. Fury nodded, "Take all the time you need...you look like you'll need it." he said.

Odin transported them to Asgard, where they were met by Heimdall. He glanced at Loki with a sad look, guilt washing over him as he remembered how much hatred he had thrown at the man. As they walked down the rainbow bridge, Thor kept feeling Loki shake in his arms. He looked down at his brother, Loki looked at him.

"I'm scared." he whispered.

Thor frowned, "I know brother, I know." he replied soothingly.

When they got to the city, everybody surrounded them. Begging for Odin to figure out something to help their youngest prince. Odin sighed as he fought back his tears. When they reached the castle, Odin lead them to the funeral room.

Thor saw his mother, Frigga, lying peacefully in her golden casket. Odin walked over to a man dressed in black. He whispered a few words before another golden casket appeared.

Odin told Thor to lie Loki in his bed until he passes and to be there for him. Odin walked out to get ready to explain to his kingdom that he can not help Loki. Sif and Thor walked towards Loki's room.

Sif looked at him, his eyes were starting to close as weakness took over his body. When they reached his room, Thor lied him gently down onto the bed. Loki coughed a little before tears fell from his eyes.

Sif stroked his cheek as he looked at them. "I-I don't want to...die." he said.

"I know brother, but why? Why did you sacrifice yourself?" Thor asked.

Loki swallowed, "T-to..save Asgard and...Midgard. I-I owed them...a-and you guys...th-that much." he replied weakly.

Tears raced down Thor's face, along with Sif's. "You could have asked me for help. We could have destroyed him together."

"We did...th-though. W-we did." Loki said before coughing.

After he was done coughing, he took a shuttering breath. "I-I'm s-sorry...I b-betrayed you...before." he whispered.

Both the warriors smiled softly, "I think you earned our forgiveness...a long time ago." Sif replied.

"I forgave you long ago, brother." Thor said.

Loki smiled before closing his eyes. They heard his last breath of air leave his body. They waited a few minutes before stepping back. "I'm going to get my father." Thor said.

"Go on." Sif whispered.

* * *

**~3 days later~**

"He died a hero, as so did my wife. Your queen and prince were very strong, wise, and brave Asgardians. Loki sacrificed all his power and his life, so that Thanos would not be able to reach us. Frigga, sacrificed her life to help protect Asgard. We owe them our lives, but also our love, care, and adoration. We will always remember them as our heroes, our family." Odin spoke.

Everyone had tears flow down their faces, in the crowd stood Steve, Natalia, Clint, Fury, Bruce, and Tony. Tears pricked all their eyes. The warriors three, Sif, and Thor watched with silent tears. They all cried as they said goodbye to their friend.

After everyone was done saying their last goodbyes, they closed both caskets and carried them to their graves. Both has golden stones, with their names, date of brith, and a little poem on them. After they were done being buried, they all went to the castle. To join the feast and celebrate Frigga and Loki's lives. Thor smiled as they made jokes, but he would never forget his loving mother and his intelligent, funny, and slick brother.

Sif walked out onto the balcony, and looked up at the sky. Two new and very bright stars shone brightly in the night sky. She smiled, "Looks like we have two new stars tonight. Rest easy...Frigga and Loki, my love." she whispered lovingly.

* * *

**~The End~**

**Author's note: Well a bit rushed...not to bad. At least, that's my opinion. Now what's your's? And don't worry! There will be a sequel coming soon! Remember, Thanos is only dead for hundred years. ;) please review! Hope you enjoyed the story! :D**


End file.
